Te extraño-Kikuro
by Chiaki Yoshino
Summary: Después de la copa de invierno Kise ryouta resulta enfermarse repentinamente, toda la generación de los milagros se entera a excepción del hombre fantasma. ¿que pasara con kuroko y kise?.
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado unos días des de que fue la copa de invierno y serin gano, el equipo Kaijo entrenaba con mayor empeño para los siguientes partidos, pero había un problema... En la tarde del entrenamiento todos estaban haciendo su mayor esfuerzo y empeño, jugando, divirtiéndose y ala vez entrenando, cuando de repente kise se sintió mal, algo mareado y con ganas de vomitar, kagematsu lo creyó como una broma del rubio peor no era así, ya que el chico salió corriendo del lujar sin importarle las amenazas de su capitán y se fue al baño vomitando, después de eso regreso al entrenamiento algo pálido preocupando a su equipo, agarro sus cosas y sin decir nada se fue del entrenamiento yendo al hospital ya que ya habían pasado días des de que se sentía así, al llegar al hospital le atendieron rápido ya que muchas de las enfermeras le conocían por el modelaje y el deporte del rubio; el rubio se encontraba con un doctor el cual le mira con una gran seriedad ya que en manos poseía unos análisis que le mando ha hacer días atrás al chico, ya que esa era la segunda vez que iba, el rubio suspiro y vio al doctor

- ¿Que es lo que tengo doctor?, ¿que medicina tengo que comprar para ya poder jugar empezar basquetbol con mi equipo y dejar de sentirme tan mal?- dijo viendo al doctor, pero esto solo vio a otro lado y suspiro con algo de tristeza.

-Lo siento kise ryouta, pero... lo que tienes es incurable, tienes una extraña enfermedad que no se conoce muy a detalle y... no tiene cura- dice viendo al rubio el cual se asusto ante eso. - es muy grave por lo que dicen tus análisis, lo siento pero... te quedan meses, tal vez semanas de vida- dice viendo al chico el cual solo río un poco como loco.

- es...es una broma ¿no? - dijo riéndose, pero ante la seriedad del mayor dejo de reír notando que lo que decía era la verdad y solo bajo la vista -¿es contagiosa? - susurro bajo, no quería que su equipo sufriera lo mismo que el.

-por suerte no... ryouta- dijo leyendo los análisis.

-ya veo...- se levanto del asiento donde estaba sentado - no diga nada de esto a nadie- dijo serio y salió del cuarto.

Al día siguiente kise asistió ala practica siendo golpeado por su capitán, después de un rato de lloriquear un poco empezó la practica, y así fueron los demás días, pero los compañeros del rubio no eran nada tontos, notaban cambios de salud en este, jugaba algo mas lento, no lograba copiar algunas cosas ala perfección, no lograba encestar bien y se veía cada vez mas pálido.

Una tarde en la práctica, todos decidieron preguntarle a kise que pasaba, pero antes de que le pudieran decir algo a kise colapso en la cancha, todo su equipo se preocupo así que le llevaron al hospital, ya que no habían encontrado a nadie en la enfermería, en el hospital fue donde el mismo doctor les hizo saber de la salud de kise.

- ESE IDIOTA!- grito kagematsu enojado, golpeando asía atrás la silla donde estaba sentado, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado en la sala del doctor. -tsk... como nos pudo ocultar por tantos días algo tan grave... JODER!- dijo enojado.

-kagematsu~san... nosotros estamos igual de preocupados que usted... por favor no se enoje... - dijo uno del equipo.

-Creo que sería bueno avisarle a sus padres... ¿no cree? - dijo otro.

-el... no tiene padres- susurra bajo el peli negro. -sus padres tenían dinero y eso, creo que el era heredero de algo pero, por eso es que puede seguir estudiando ya que usa el dinero que le dejaron para pagar sus estudios y mantenerse-.

-no... lo sabíamos- susurran bajo.

-eso ya lo se que no lo sabían... tks... les avisare a sus viejos compañeros, tal vez ellos sepan que decirle, mejor que yo...- dice bajo y sale de la sala, va al cuarto donde estaba el rubio y lo ve por un rato. -eres un tonto... intentando ocultarnos algo tan serio como eso...tsk-.

El rubio despertó viendo a su capitán y sonrío bobamente -lo siento- susurro bajo -por favor... ya se que planea... decirles a mis ex compañeros pero... no... No le diga a kurokocchi...-.

-EH? ¿Por que no?..Si a el es al que mas quieres, ¿no? tonto- dijo sorprendido

-por eso mismo... no quiero preocuparle... además que, quiero pedirle algo a kuroko, y no me gustaría que solo lo hiciera por compasión- susurra bajo viendo por la venta, el cielo naranja.

-bien...- dijo el capitán viendo a otro lado, algo enojado por que le quisiera ocultar eso a el peli azul.

Después de eso kagematsu hablo a la generación de los milagros, a excepción de la sombra, los cuales legaron después de unas horas a verle, ya que aun que el rubio fuera un idiota, el había sido un buen compañero y se podría decir descarada mente, un buen amigo, después de un rato de estar hablando con el, el ex capitán de teiko decidió hablar con el capitán de kaijo ha solas.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente kise salió del hospital, paso el día normal en la escuela, ya que nadie además de su equipo de básquet sabía su caso, cuando callo ultima hora bajo para ir al club de básquet pero fue detenido por el entrenado.

-No entraras ya kise- dijo serio el peli negro viendo al rubio.

-Eh? ¿Por que? ... si es por mi salud eso no me importa yo quiero seguir jugando! - dijo el rubio algo agitado.

-lo siento, no entraras, ya hable con el director y ya te saco del equipo mira...- le enseña una lista de los nombres de los miembros del equipo y faltaba el de el. -ya no podrás entrar mas a equipo ryota, cuida de tu salud, todos queremos que nos vivas un poco mas, ¿vale? - dice viéndole.

-yo...es...esto...- arruga la hoja y la tira al suelo - ¡ESTO JAMAS MEJORARA MI SALUD! -grito enojado y salió corriendo del lujar, solo quería despejar su mente un poco.

- este tonto- susurro bajo el capitán y suspiro recordando la charla que tubo con el famoso akashi, el peli rojo le había dicho que era mejor que kise dejara el equipo para que reposara en lo que el se encargaba de buscar a un doctor o a alguien que pueda ayudar al rubio. -espero lo encuentres... akashi…-suspiro el capitán y volvió a entras al club.

El rubio salió de la escuela y empezó ha caminar por las calles, suspiro viendo el cielo como atardecía -una semana...eh?- susurro bajo y agacho la mirada; siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, recordando los viejos tiempos, cuando entro al equipo, cuando subió a primera posición, cuando conoció a kuroko, cuando jugaban juntos todos, y después, cuando se comenzó a quebrar todo, cuando el se volvió un idiota que solo jugaba basquetbol por solo ganar, y después, cuando regreso kuroko y le abrió los ojos, eso fue lo que mas le agrado, siguió caminando solo pensando en el peli celeste hasta que se topo con cierto bakagami.

-¡ Kise !- grito sorprendido el pelirrojo/negro que caminaba en dirección a su casa junto con su sombra.

-¡kagamicchi!- dijo sorprendido el rubio viéndole pero rápido pensó, "si aquí esta kagami significa que...", bajo un poco su mirada encontrándose con kuroko y sonrío al verle. -kurokocchi !- sonríe súper alegre y le abrazo muy fuerte, al a ver visto al peli celeste había sido lo mejor de su día.

-Hola ..kise~kun- dijo el de menor estatura siendo estrangulado por un abrazo del rubio.

-oh~... Lo siento lo siento- soltó al menor y sonrío nervioso.

-¿que tienes kise? ... te veías distraído- dice kagami viendo serio y algo enojado al rubio ya que lo había ignorado.

-eh?... na...nada so..solo...kagamicchi.. Me.. ¿Me dejas hablar a solas con kurokocchi?- hablo el rubio algo nervioso.

-eh? ¿Por que?- dijo aun enojado el peli rojo.

-por favor...- pidió el rubio.

-bien... solo si kuroko quiere...- ve al menor y solo este asiente con la cabeza. -bien... nos vemos...- dio medía vuelta y se fue a maji burger solo.

Después de un rato de que kise abrazara al peli celeste este por fin hablo ya algo enojado.- kise~kun ¿que es lo que querías decirme?-.

-jejeje... bueno veras kurokocchi- ... viendo a otro lado soltando al menor. -yo... me sacaron del equipo...no mas bien... me salí del equipo... Es que... no encuentro la inspiración para jugar y... no quiero volver a ser el de antes...- Mintió, tubo que hacerlo, ya que no quería que el peli celeste supiera su estado de salud.

-ya veo... kise~kun... por favor encuentra esa inspiración para jugar pronto...¿si?... me gustaría que jugáramos todos nuevamente juntos... como en los viejos tiempos.- dijo el peli celeste algo sorprendido y ala vez preocupado por lo que dijo el rubio.

El mayor suspiro y pensó "si tan solo supieras que desde que te conocí mi única inspiración para jugar basquetbol has sido tu kuroko", suspiro y sonrío alegre -jejeje gracias por preocuparte kurokocchin... y... por eso quería hablar contigo... me gustaría... que si... ¿puedes salir conmigo una semana?- bajo la vista el rubio sabiendo la respuesta.

El peli celeste se puso algo sonrojado pero vio al rubio y dijo serio -yo… no puedo kise~kun... no puedo salir contigo...ya que no te a...- iba a decir aquellas palabras que tanto lastimarían al rubio así que este sonrío alegre como siempre y alzo la vista.

-kurokocchi... pero solo como amigos... ¿si?... para que regresen mis ganas... mi inspiración de jugar basquetbol... O ¿no recuerdas que tu fuiste el que me enseño cuando entre a primera categoría en teiko?- sonríe alegre, falsamente, el rubio viendo al peli celeste.

-ya veo kise~kun- susurro el oji azul algo mas relajado.

-además.. - voltio viendo a otro lado kise y sonriendo -siempre supe que al que amas, al que le pertenece el corazón de kurokocchi era a akashicchi- dice algo bajo y sonríe el rubio para después revolverle el pelo al sorprendido kuroko -no te preocupes, nadie mas sabe ya que yo era el único que se fijaba tanto en ti kurokocchi... - susurra bajo y sonríe.

-kise..kun..-susurra sorprendido y leve mente sonrojado el oji azul.

-bueno... vamos a malteadas locas kurokocchi... es una tienda de malteadas que esta por aquí.. Vamos te invitare una...- sonrío el rubio y empezó ha caminar, el peli azul sin decir nada le siguió y después de un rato antes de que llegaran ala tienda susurro -si... te ayudare por una semana a encontrar tu inspiración...kise kun..- dijo bajo y le sigue, después de eso llegaron ala tienda, tomaran sus malteadas, ambas de vainilla y cuando se las acabaron kise fue a dejar a kuroko a su casa, y después el tomo un taxi yendo a su casa, solo llorando, cubriéndose con su brazo los ojos, recordando lo que dijo " siempre supe que al que amas, al que le pertenece el corazón de kurokocchi era a akashicchi ", eso le había dolido y mucho, pero logro hacerse el fuerte ante el peli azul que tanto amaba con todo su ser –Kurokocchi… te amo tanto… me gustaría que al que amaras fuera solo a mi, que tus ojos solo me vieran a mi, que solo me abrazaras a mi, que cuando sonrías sea por mi culpa, cuando rías sea por mi culpa, cuando te sonrojes sea… por mi culpa- susurra bajo aun llorando tapándose los ojos con el brazo.


End file.
